They Changed!
by imisscalvin
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo were both being bored in Ichigo's room. Rukia thought that it would be a great idea if they went to the Soul Society! Ichigo didnt like that idea but went anyways. They find out that people are not the same. EVERYONE CHANGED! OOCness duh!
1. Lets visit the Soul Society!

**HELLO!!!! To all and welcome to another crazy fic****tion**** if mine.**** And this one might be a complete one! ****If people don't really care if I continue or not.**** I'm so glad I finished chapter seven if Cupid Tries Her Best. Now all I need to ****do,**** is type it! ****Which,**** might take me some time. Well, ****anywayz****, as always, ****read&review**

Ichigo was sitting in his room thinking. When all of a sudden, Rukia barged into his room. "Your sisters are very interesting," she said with a smirk. "They sure got me laughing alright."

"What did they do?" Ichigo's eyebrows went up.

"Naw, nothing important. So, how's life been?" Rukia sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hell," he said in a happy and sarcastic voice at the same time, "thanks for asking."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I don't know, there's nothing to do around her anymore. Its too boring."

"Well, if you want to make it fun, why don't we go to the Soul Society!" Ichigo thought for a while, with a terrified look on his face. He remembered all the people he met there.

Finally he said, "No, I'd rather not."

"Scared of everyone there?" Rukia laughed at Ichigo.

"NO! Its just…..what's the point of going there?"

"I don't know, maybe we could visit everyone. Don't you think? We haven't seen anyone since after the war with Aizen."

"I guess, your right."

"Ok then, lets go!"

They went to Urahara's shop, asking if they could go to the Soul Society. He smiled and grinned evily saying yes. They ended up in in front of the gate and Jidanbo greeted them and let them in. Ichigo and Rukia got to the first division and talked to the captain.

"We are here to visit everyone!" Rukia said firmly, "I- I mean, can we?"

"I don't see why not." Yamamoto said.

"Great!" Rukia smiled.

"But I warn you, a lot of things have changed since after the war." Yamamoto mentioned in a serious tone.

Rukia frowned. "What….kind of things?"

"Things, lots and lots of things. But most importantly…PEOPLE!" Ichigo gulped and Rukia was tense. "Well, I'll be going now." Yamamoto left them in silence.

"Is it to late to leave now?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, come on! Ichigo, I'm sure things haven't changed that much."

"I doubt it."

"Look, why don't we go visit Soifon first." Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist and hurried along to the next division.

**Oo****!?!?! They changed! ****In a good or bad way!?!?**** Should I continue or no!?!?! The only ****wAy**** to tell me is, **_whispers_**: through reviews!! Yea, I really don't mind if you don't want me to continue, you can use your, IMAGINATION! Yep! But I got really good changes in mind. Well….BYZ**


	2. Soifon likes DOGS?

**ZOMGH!?!?! 10 REVIEWS!?!?!? 6 ALERTS!?!?!? 4 FAVORITES!?!?!? ****213 HITS?!!?!?**

**…..…..YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU...****ok, I went too far.**

**Thus I shall continue. **

**Enjoy ****Soifon's**** change.**** And ****Ichigo's**** reaction. 0****,o. ****Though ****Rukia**** seems calm about it.**

**Wow, ****its**** pretty short too. Aw well.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"God Ichigo, you're such a slow runner!" Rukia was practically dragging Ichigo to the second division.

"Well I don't run when I sense something bad is going to happen. And I sense something bad is going to happen."

"You sound like a retard." Rukia smirked. "Oh look, we're here!" Red, white, and pink flowers surrounded Soifon's office.

"What has gotten into her?" Ichigo examined.

"I think it looks beautiful!" Rukia stated. She started heading for the door, but Ichigo stayed put and stared at the floor.

"ICHIGO!"

"What?"

"Are you coming?"

"….No, it's ok, I like it out here. It's……flowertastic."

"Flower-wah?" Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"Flowertastic." He repeated.

"Um……" She sighed, "Leave your silly made-up words out here and come on!"

"Fine. But flowertastic is a word!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, in your imagination." Rukia murmured. They marched inside and a scent of Sweet Pea, filled they're noses. Not only that, but the office was totally PINK! Well, the walls were painted pink. Teddy Bears were on book selves, desks, inside desks, to sum it up, all over the place. Along with more flowers and pink colored lamp shades.

"Hi. What brings you guys here?" Soifon asked. She was wearing a pink kimono.

"Oh uh, we were just visiting." Rukia answered.

"That's nice." She smiled.

"So, is your favorite color pink of someth- OW!" Rukia kicked Ichigo for bluntly asking a stupid question.

Soifon giggled, "Yes it is."

"I didn't know you are allowed to wear any color kimono's you want. I guess things have changed." Rukia said.

"I didn't like black very much. But I LOVE the color pink." Soifon declared.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ichigo rolled his eyes. A bark was heard then a tiny dog came running in the room jumping for Soifon to pick him up.

"I'd like you to meet Calvin." He was a small black and tan dog, curled in her arms, with a read chain around his neck.

"Nice to meet you Calvin." Ichigo reached out his hand to pet the dog.

"No! Don't!" Soifon started. Too late.

"OWW! HE BIT ME! Why you little-"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to stop you. Calvin doesn't really like guys that much. But he loves women. Um, why don't I get you a bandage? I'll just be a minute or two." Soifon put Calvin down, gave a weak smile, and left the room.

"That little beast bit me!" Ichigo pointed a figure at Calvin.

"Don't blame him Ichigo, it's your fault!" Rukia said.

"MY FAULT!?!?"

"Well if you're just going to complain, I'm going to go talk to Soifon. You and Calvin should talk out your problems." She turned away. Leaving Ichigo and Calvin alone. Calvin beamed at him.

"What are you looking at you little mutt!" Ichigo gave him a disgusted look. Calvin growled.

"Don't growl at me! Stupid dog. Whatever happened to her obsession with cats?" The dog barked.

"Don't even go there!" Ichigo yelled. Calvin's ears went up. His adorably cute face has now turned into an evil grin. "What are you thinking?" Calvin started walking slowly toward Ichigo.

---

"I really like Calvin though. He's SOO cute! What kind of a dog is he?" Rukia asked.

"Miniature Pinscher."

"Aww. I would love a dog like that! He'd probably protect me."

"Yep. He protects me a lot. Anytime my fukutaicho comes near me, he would scare him away. It's really funny!"

"I bet. You know, you're doing a great job. He's-" Rukia opened the door to Soifon's office. Both of their eyes were wide open.

"Oh my god. CALVIN!" Soifon screamed.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing!?!?!" Rukia was shocked. Ichigo was choking Calvin saying cuss words at the same time. Ichigo froze, setting the dog down.

"I-I can explain?"

"What can you explain? For choking my dog to death?" Soifon went to Calvin's aid. "Look at him. Lying helplessly on the ground." She looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am deeply ashamed. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

"Listen, I'm sorry-" Ichigo began. But Soifon would hear nothing of it. All she did was point to the door.

"Come on Ichigo. Let's go." Rukia grabbed his arm. I'm really sorry about his actions Soifon, please forgive him."

"It's ok." Soifon let out a sigh.

---

"Ichigo, I can't believe you. You BAKA! What made you do that! Choking Calvin like that! Answer me!"

"That dog was eyeing me! He was asking for it! And he bit me too."

"Ichigo, he's a dog. You have to forgive him. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"You're wrong. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"...It still doesn't give you the right to choke him. I want you to go to Soifon and apologize sincerely at the dinner tonight. Got it!"

"Wait, dinner?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're going to have a big dinner. All captains, and vice-captains tonight at 8:oo pm."

"Late dinner. But then we go?"

"Yes," Rukia sighed, "Then we go. Geez Ichigo, you act like such a baby sometimes."

---

"I'm sorry Calvin. I don't think he'd go that far." Soifon said while petting him in her arms. Then she looked around the room. "Maybe we should go for a walk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**HAHAHAHA! CALVIN ROCKS! XD! ****Lets**** just say…..**

**Ichigo - ****my brother**

**Soifon**** - me**

**Rukia**** - my sister**

**Read it again, and just imagine that. Yes, in fact my brother did choke my dog. But Calvin's a strong little soldier.**** XD ****I miss him. ****No he didn't die. My mom just gave him away. To a better, non-choking family, I hope. ****XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed ****Soifon's**** change. I've been thinking of this for quiet a long time. **

**Ok, now people, review like last time. And I shall continue again. **

**Ps: I got a great idea for ****Byakuya's**** change. And that's what people really want to read for some reason. O.O…...**


End file.
